


Needling Admittance

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Laryngitis, Needles, Nurses & Nursing, Psychogenic Mutism, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel finds himself in the hospital after a horrible training session.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 5





	Needling Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode)!
> 
> This series will take place in the canon universe (where the Galactic Kids Next Door are [mostly] evil), except the only difference is that Nigel is an official adult-fighting operative instead of a janitor.  
> Also, in this universe, Chad is Nigel's nurse (because he's the only one who knows how to take care of a human...and because Chad doesn't really want anybody else to be near his ally...er, enemy).
> 
> Now Nigel is really happy to be fighting adults, but like with all operatives, he has to go through strict training procedures.  
> His mentor/trainer is a phoenix alien named Numbuh Nominal, and her training procedures...well, I think you better read through this series so you can get an idea of what her training procedures can do to someone.

_[Scene: a hospital bedroom on the Galactic Kids Next Door ship. Nigel sluggishly and lethargically opens his eyes...however, the bright lighting of the room causes him to reflexively shut his eyes]_

**Nigel:** (Am...am I in the afterlife...? Is that why it’s so bright in here...?)

_[Nigel turns his head to the left (wincing in pain as he does so)...and sees that there is an IV in his arm]_

**Nigel:** (Needles...? Funny, normally I would be terrified of these things...huh, guess I’m just way too tired to care or something...)

_[Nigel then notices that he has an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose...]_

**Nigel:** (An oxygen mask...? That would make sense, I guess. That last training session with Numbuh Nominal was...) [he sluggishly grips his blanket] (...exhausting, to put it mildly.)

_[...as well as some ECG electrodes on his chest]_

**Nigel:** (An electrocardiogram, huh...?) [he grips his blanket again] (If I’m hooked up to one of these, then...um, I don’t know what that means, actually. All I know is that these things are _very_ important.)

_[Nigel turns his head to the right (wincing in pain as he does so) and sees a few health posters on the wall...]_

**Nigel:** (Hmm...? Is it just me, or do those posters say stuff about human anatomy and biology...?)

_[...as well as Chad Dickson himself, sleeping in a chair. The teen is wearing medical scrubs and has a stethoscope around his neck; he also seems to be weeping a bit in his sleep, but Nigel doesn’t (or can’t) notice the teen's tears]_

**Nigel:** (Chad’s here...? So either I’m in...that other afterlife, or I’m not actually in the afterlife at all...)

_[Chad slowly wakes up, rubs his eyes, and stretches a bit as he gets up from his chair. When he sees that Nigel is conscious, the teen shakes his head and rapidly blinks his eyes, as if to make sure that what he is seeing is actually happening]_

**Chad:** [elated] Kid, you’re awake! [putting his hand on his chest] Man, you _seriously_ gave us a scare!

_[Nigel tries to say “What happened?”, but he finds that he is unable to talk]_

**Nigel:** (My _voice_ is gone, too?! Why, that no good--!)

 **Chad:** [strictly] Hey, you should be _resting_ right now, you idiot. I mean, you certainly need it after what happened.

_[Chad takes a deep breath and starts pacing around the room out of anger]_

**Chad:** That _idiotic_ Numbuh Nominal thought it would be a good idea to just throw you into a _horrible training session_ on your first day here! Honestly, she makes Patton look like a super sweet camp counsellor! And another thing: _why_ did she think it was a good idea to just yell at you even though _you were unconscious_?! I...I.. _.I hate her so much_! _I hope she gets trapped on a horrifically cold planet for the rest of her life!_

_[Nigel just stares at Chad with awe for a few moments]_

**Nigel:** (I wonder if we can drop her off on an aquatic planet first...)

_[Chad takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. After he does so, he gently takes Nigel’s hand and squeezes it]_

**Chad:** [softly] Sorry about that. Um, Numbuh Infinity told me that he’s going to have a _very_ long talk with her, and that _I_ should be focusing on _you_ instead of _her_. So...that’s what I’m going to be doing for the next two weeks. [squeezing Nigel’s hand again] I’m gonna be your nurse.

 **Nigel:** (Chad...? A nurse...?)

 **Chad:**...Why are you looking at me like that? I’ve taken care of kids before as the Supreme Leader. I have experience with...[glancing at the health posters on the wall]...medical stuff.

 **Nigel:** (‘Medical stuff’. He sure doesn’t _seem_ like an expert...)

 **Chad:** [turning red] Dude, stop looking at me like that! I mean, sure, I’m _not_ an _**official**_ nurse. But I’m the only other human on this ship, and that means I’m the only one who knows how to _properly_ take care of you, okay? [muttering to himself] And besides, you’re the only kid I ever want to take care of. [looking away from Nigel] Not because I like you or anything, but because I want to have you at full strength for our rematch...

 **Nigel** : (...Right.)

 **Chad:** [looking back up at Nigel] Anyway! You’re gonna have to stay here in the inpatient ward for two weeks so you can recover from your harsh training. [softly] But don’t worry, you’re not gonna get bored. This place has a break room, a music room, a spa room...man, I knew inpatient rooms were luxurious, but this is something else entirely!

 **Nigel** : [slowly closing his eyes] (Aren’t there actual Earth hospitals that have all of those services...?)

 **Chad:** Uh, so anyway...yeah. You’re stuck with me for the next two weeks, kid. [warmly] But I promise that I’ll take good care of you. [squeezing Nigel’s hand again] You have my word.

_[Nigel manages to give Chad a small smile before he falls asleep. Nigel’s smile gets a bit bigger when he feels Chad gently stroking his bald scalp]_

**Chad:** Yeah, you get some rest, kid. You need it.

End

**Author's Note:**

> -I always really liked the idea of Chad being Nigel's nurse.  
> It's such a great concept, isn't it? 
> 
> Like...Chad took care of a lot of kids in the past, and now he has to do it again. This time, he's only taking care of one kid: his rival and ex-friend.  
> He doesn't want to look after Nigel, but his conscience and protective instincts tell him that he must.  
> After all, Nigel is his ex-friend. 
> 
> -Nigel's going to be a silent protagonist in this series. Why? Because of laryngitis (and/or psychogenic mutism*). Just so you know.
> 
> *Mutism is a real response to traumatic situations, as mentioned here:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/ptsd/comments/exb2xd/selective_mutism_and_ptsd/
> 
> -Before Chad fell asleep crying, he was just blankly staring at Nigel's unconscious body. Chad didn't get up to move or eat; he just silently sat there for an hour until he passed out.  
> (What? I never said that this was gonna be a happy series...)
> 
> -Related Links:  
> https://spiderlassie.tumblr.com/post/121601770569/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs-my  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Series/Scrubs  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Manga/CellsAtWork
> 
> -Here's a cute piece of fanart to hopefully make you feel better [I'll do this for every story in this series]:  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/628091693811597312/frightknight-hahahahah-someone-help-me-i-can


End file.
